biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Thomas J. Bassler
Thomas J. Bassler (7 de julio de 1932, Iowa, Estados Unidos-13 de diciembre de 2011), conocido generalmente como T. J. Bass es un autor estadounidense de ciencia ficción. Estudió biología y ejerció profesionalmente como médico. Bass empezó a publicar en la revista IF en 1968. Publicó unos pocos relatos y un par de novelas, llegando a estar nominado a los prestigiosos premios Nebula y Locus por su última novela. Entonces dejó de escribir, con lo que su corta carrera de escritor solo duró 6 años. En círculos médicos, es conocido por fundar la "American Medical Joggers". Bibliografía de ciencia ficción * Publicaciones en revistas ** 1968 - Star Itch (Publicado con el nombre real, Thomas J. Bassler) Publicado en la revista "If", Vol. 18 - No. 9 - Issue 130, septiembre 1968 ** 1969 - Star Seeder Publicado en la revista "If", Vol. 19 - No. 7 - Issue 140, septiembre 1969 ** 1969 - Half Past Human Publicado en la revista "Galaxy", Vol. 29 - No. 4, diciembre 1969 ** 1970 - A Game of Biochess Publicado en la revista "If", Vol. 20 - No. 2 - Issue 145, febrero 1970 ** 1970 - Song of Kaia Publicado en la revista "If", Vol. 20 - No. 8 - Issue 151, noviembre-Deciembre 1970 ** 1971 - The Beast Of 309 Publicado en la revista "If", Vol. 20 - No. 9 - Issue 152, enero-febrero 1971 ** 1972 - Rorqual Maru Publicado en la revista "Galaxy", Volume 32, No. 4, enero 1972 * Novelas ** 1971 - Más que Humano (Fixup) Título Original: Half Past Human Editorial: Edaf Ciencia Ficción Traducción: Rosa Aguilar ** 1974 - La Ballena Dios Título Original: The Godwhale Editorial: Edaf Ciencia Ficción Traducción: Imaculada de Dios Publicaciones científicas Con su nombre real T.J Bassler ha realizado abundantes publicaciones científicas, por ejemplo: * 1975. Life expectancy and marathon running. American Journal of Cardiology. 36: 410-411. * 1977. Marathon running and atherosclerosis. British Medical Journal. 1: 229. * 1977. Marathon running and immunity to atherosclerosis. Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences. 301: 579-592. * 1978. Marathon running and atherosclerotic plaques. Annals of Internal Medicine. 88: 134. * 1978. More on immunity to atherosclerosis in marathon runners. New England Journal of Medicine. 299: 201. * 1979. Electrocardiographic and biochemical studies on marathon runners. South African Medical Journal. 55: 37. * 1979. Rehabilitation through marathon running. Western Journal of Medicine. 130: 466. * 1975. Marathon running after myocardial infarction. Journal of the American Medical Association. 233: 511. * 1992. Long-term mortality after primary prevention for cardiovascular disease. Premios * 1974 - Nominado al Nebula por La Ballena Dios * 1975 - Nominado al Locus por La Ballena Dios El Universo de T. J. Bass Sus novelas están ambientadas en una tierra de un futuro lejano. Es un mundo superpoblado y con permanentes problemas de escasez de alimentos. Un mundo donde el individuo no importa y solo hay una entidad con poder: "La Colmena". La humanidad ha evolucionado hacia el Nebish, humanos de cuatro dedos, sin melanina (albinos) y mucho más pequeños que los actuales. Parte de la evolución es provocada por la ingeniería genética y operaciones embrionarias. Estos humanos viven hacinados en gran ciudad subterránea -la colmena- que se extiende por todo el planeta. Sus habitantes no salen nunca -o casi nunca- a la superficie terrestre, la cual está ocupada por plantaciones de alimentos atendidos por robots-cosechadoras. Los mares son estériles debido a la sobreexplotación. Unos pocos humanos como nosotros, considerados atávicos, sobreviven marginalmente en la orilla del mar, robando alimentos en los huertos de la colmena.